Betrayal & Love
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry is the son of Tony Stark and Lily Potter who was a High Elf. James had blood adopted Harry. Tony finds Harry at the Dursley's but abandons Harry. Now Harry will be in his fifth year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had invited the Avengers to help. What will Harry do seeing the father who had betrayed him? Can his mates help him? What will Tony do?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry is the son of Tony Stark and Lily Potter who was a High Elf. James had blood adopted Harry. Tony finds Harry at the Dursley's but abandons Harry. Now Harry will be in his fifth year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had invited the Avengers to help. What will Harry do seeing the father who had betrayed him? Can his mates help him? What will Tony do?

* * *

 **Crossover: Harry Potter/Avengers/Thor/Percy Jackson**

 **Percy and the others are born in 1980**

* * *

 **Warning: Cutting, Rape, Harem**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Harry was sick of the Dursley he had just finished his second year at Hogwarts. He was happy to go to Hogwarts all year around but then Dumbledore would send him back to the Dursley's. Who never treated him nicely. They always belt him or his Uncle Vernon would pleasure himself with Harry. Thinking about it made Harry shiver. He had lost his virginity at 7 to Vernon and Vernon sometimes loaned him. Harry hated it here and started cutting at about 7-years-old. To get rid of the pain he was feeling.

He had one glimmer of home back it was dashed years ago. His real father Tony Stark came and he left and never returned Tony said he would take him out of the Dursley's but Tony abandoned him. His real Dad did. To be left with these beasts. That was when he starting cutting to help with the pain of abandonment and angry.

He lied down on his bed and suddenly pain shoots through his entire body it took all he had not to scream.

Suddenly there were people in the room and a chant and Harry falls into a deep sleep…

* * *

 _Next Day…_

* * *

Harry wakes up confused as to where he was he remembered the awful pain. But now he felt already better then he had done in years. And he just realised he was seeing without his glasses for the first time.

"Greetings Lord Potter. I am Director Ragnok King of the United Kingdoms Goblins. Do you need pain potion or anything?" King Ragnok asks

"No I think I ill be alright. What happened?" Harry asks

"You came into your Creature I inheritance early. 4 years early. You must be very powerful for that to happen", King Ragnok says

"What am I?" Harry asks

"You are multiple creatures. Come to me office and we will go over everything", King Ragnok says

Harry gets up and feels something heavy on his back.

"What is on my back?" Harry asks

"Wings my Lord. They truly are magnificent", King Ragnok replies

"What colour are the wings?" Harry asks as they walk

"White, Gold, Silver, Violet, Teal and Turquoise. I will show you with a mirror in my office", King Ragnok says

"Who got me out of the Dursley house?" Harry asks

"My goblin guards did. We had a letter send to us to get you before your 13th birthday. It appears your mother had the sight", King Ragnok replies

"Mum was a Muggle-Born", Harry says

"I believe she didn't. Your creature inheritance is mostly from the late Lily Potter", King Ragnok says opening the door to his office

They walk into a room that was decorated richly.

"Take a seat my Lord", King Ragnok says

"So what do I do about my creature inheritance? How do I know what I am?" Harry asks

"We will take 7 drops of blood. Normally you wouldn't be going through your creature inheritance till you reach 17. But you much be very powerful. So seven drops of blood we will do an inheritance test first then a creature inheritance test", King Ragnok says

Harry cuts his palm with the knife King Ragnok gave him and drips int on the parchment. King Ragnok chants and a list appears.

"Well that is a surprise. Look me Lord", King Ragnok says handing over the list

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _Harald James Anthony Sirius Remus Apollo Oblan Potter-Stark-Northstar_

 _ **Confirmed Heir-Ship:**_

 _Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black_

 _Heir of Stark_

 _ **Confirmed Titles:**_

 _Prince of Alfheim (Mother)_

 _Prince of the Light Veela of Greece (Mother)_

 _Prince of the Dark Veela (Mother)_

 _Prince of Vampires (Father)_

 _Prince of Asgard_

 _Prince of Jotunheim_

 _Prince of Vanaheim_

 _Prince of the Cosmos (Father)_

 _Prince of the Dryads (Mother)_

 _Prince of the Summer Fae (Mother)_

 _Prince of the Winter Fae (Mother)_

 _Prince of the Draconis (Mother)_

 _Prince of the Furies (Mother)_

 _Prince of the Blood Elves (Mother)_

 _Prince of Sirens (Father)_

 _Prince of Nidavllir (Father)_

 _Prince of the Skies (Mother)_

 _Prince of the Underworld (Father)_

 _Prince of Egypt (Father)_

 _Prince of the Seas (Father)_

 _Prince of the Wolf Folk (Father)_

 _Tsar of Magical Russia (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Pendragon (Father)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Le Fey (Father)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Emrys (Father)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Romanov (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Phoenix (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Gryffindor (Father)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Ravenclaw (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Hufflepuff (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Slytherin (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (Father)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell (Father)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Urquart (Father)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Prewett (By Life-Debt)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Sayre (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Steward (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Illvermory (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Ancient House of Gibbon (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Fleamont (Father)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Gaunt (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Lesser House of Quirrell (Right of Conquest)_

 _ **Vaults:**_

 _Potter Vault_

 _Pendragon Vault_

 _Le Fey Vault_

 _Emrys Vault_

 _Gryffindor Vault_

 _Ravenclaw Vault_

 _Slytherin Vault_

 _Hufflepuff Vault_

 _Phoenix Vault_

 _Romanov Vault_

 _Peverell Vault_

 _Urquart Vault_

 _Prewett Vault_

 _Sayre Vault_

 _Steward Vault_

 _Illvormny Vault_

 _Fleamont Vault_

 _Gibbon Vault_

 _Gaunt Vault_

 _Quirrell Vault_

 _ **Relatives:**_

 _Fathers:_

 _Anthony Howard Stark (Muggle)_

 _Lord James Charlus Potter (Wizard)_

 _Lord Terminus (Roman God of Boundaries)_

 _Lord Honos (Roman God of Honour, Chivalry, Militarily Justice)_

 _Lord Hades (Greek God of the Underworld, the Dead, Subterranean Regions, Riches)_

 _Lord Poseidon (King of the Seas, Greek God of the Sea, Earthquakes, Horses, Hurricanes, Destructions, Droughts, Floods and Storms)_

 _Lord Hephaestus (Greek God of Fire, Forges, Sculptures, Technology, Craftsman, Volcanoes, and Blacksmiths)_

 _Lord Apollo (Greek God of the Sun, Music, Art, Poetry, Archery, Prophecy, Healing, Light, and Truth)_

 _Lord Bragi (Norse God of Music, Wisdom, Eloquence)_

 _Lord Ra (King of the Egyptian Gods, God of the Sun, Light, Heat, Day, Life)_

 _Lord Anubis (Egyptian God of Death, Buriel, Embalming, Cemeteries, Funerals)_

 _Lord Chaos (First Ruler of the Cosmos)_

 _Mothers:_

 _Lady Lillian Jasmine Potter-Evans-Northstar (High Elf)_

 _Lady Eris (Greek Goddess of Discord and Strife)_

 _Lady Nyx (Primordial Goddess of Night)_

 _Lady Hera (Queen of the Skies) (Greek Goddess of Marriage, Motherhood, Women, Familial Love)_

 _Lady Persephone (Queen of the Underworld) (Greek Goddess of Springtime, Flowers, Fertility and Young Life)_

 _Lady Amphitrite (Queen of the Seas, Greek Goddess of Fish, Seals and Springs)_

 _Lady Ariadne (Greek Goddess of Labyrinths, Paths and Passion)_

 _Lady Selene (Titaness of Moon, Night and Radiance)_

 _Lady Idunn (Norse Goddess of Spring and Eternal Youth)_

 _Lady Isis (Egyptian Goddess of Magic, Wisdom, Marriage, Motherhood)_

 _Lady Nephthys (Egyptian Goddess of the Rivers, Death, Lamention, Sleep and Nature)_

 _Lady Freya (Norse Goddess of Love, Beauty, Gold, Fertility, Lust, Sorcery, War and Death)_

 _ **Full-Brothers/Sisters**_

 _Lord Triton (God of the Navy) (Son of Poseidon)_

 _Lady Kymopoleia (Goddess of Violent Sea Storms) (Daughter of Poseidon)_

 _Lady Benthesikme (Goddess of Waves) (Daughter of Poseidon)_

 _Lady Melinoe (Daughter of Hades and Persephone)_

 _Lady Makaria (Daughter of Hades and Persephone)_

 _ **Half-Brothers/Sisters**_

 _Perseus 'Percy' Jackson (Son of Poseidon) (1981)_

 _Tyson (Cyclops) (Son of Poseidon) (1984)_

 _Arion (Horse) (Son of Poseidon and Demeter)_

 _Despoine (Goddess of Mysteries) (Daughter of Poseidon and Demeter)_

 _Lord Hephaestus (Son of Hera and Zeus)_

 _Lord Ares (Son of Hera and Zeus)_

 _Lady Hebe (Daughter of Hera and Zeus)_

 _Lady Eileithyia (Daughter of Hera and Zeus)_

 _ **Grandparents:**_

 _Great-Great Grandfather High King Oblan and Great-Great Grandmother High Queen Pandora of Alfheim (Alive)_

 _Great-Great Step Grandmothers/Grandfathers: Queen Isadora, King Consort Isadore, Queen Illdera, Queen Meghan, Queen Sasha, Queen Althea, Queen Judith, Queen Morgana, Queen Nesayallindra, King Consort Lelldorin, Queen Liselle, Queen Mayaserana, King Consort Korodullin, Queen Sednaya, King Consort Atesca, Queen Petra, Queen Ehlana, Queen Melidere, Queen Danae, Queen Xanetia, King Consort Sarabian, Queen Islanzadi (All Alive)_

 _Great Grandmother Princess Lilliandia and Great Grandfather Lord Aldur_

 _Great Aunts and Uncles_

 _Crown Prince Dustan of Alfheim – Lady Mandora_

 _Prince Tristan of Alfheim – Lady Ravinia_

 _Prince Christian of Alfheim – Lady Scarlet_

 _Prince Crispin of Alfheim – Lady Althea_

 _Princess Ellette of Alfheim – Lord Dellon_

 _Prince Errollyn of Alfheim – Lady Tamara_

 _Princess Salmissra of Alfheim – Lord Meldig_

 _Princess Shenai of Alfheim – Lord Kessligh_

 _Princess Beythran of Alfheim – Lord John_

 _Grandmother Rosemary and Grandfather Henry Evans – Step-Grandfather Jonathan Burke_

 _Aunts, Uncles, Cousins:_

 _Prince Gariel Evans-Northstar – Lady Selana of Alfheim_

 _Prince Darion Evans-Northstar_

 _Prince Adana Evans-Northstar_

 _Prince Dariel Evans-Northstar – Lady Aravinia of Alfheim_

 _Prince Gelene Evans-Northstar_

 _Princess Terzie Evans-Northstar_

 _Princess Aravis Evans-Northstar – Lord Javelin of Alfheim_

 _Princess Esena Evans-Northstar_

 _Princess Alara Evans-Northstar_

 _Prince Delvor Evans-Northstar_

 _Adopted Aunt Petunia Evans – Vernon Dursley_

 _Dudley Vernon Dursley_

 _Prince Davon Evans-Northstar – Lady Anhelda of Alfheim_

 _Prince Mildrin Evans-Northstar_

 _Prince Doroon Evans-Northstar_

 _Princess Zubrette Evans-Northstar_

 _Adopted Aunt Natasha Romanoff_

 _Half-Aunt Alice Burke – Uncle Frank Longbottom_

 _Prince Neville Frank Longbottom_

 _Great Grandmother Louisa of the Greek Veela – David Evans (Dead)_

 _Great-Great Grandfather Tsar Alexei Romanov (Dead) – Alexandra Artemis Spiros (Queen of Greek Veela)_

 _Great-Great Grandfather George Evans (Dead) – Great-Great Grandmother Celosia (Phoenix)_

 _Great-Great-Great Grandfather Prince Manduke Highstar of Summer/Seelie Court and Winter/Unseelie - Great-Great-Great Grandmother Yvaine (Star)_

 _Great-Great-Great Grandfather Benjamin Evans (Dead) – Great-Great-Great Grandmother Princess Xeava (Part Draconis, Part Dryad)_

 _Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather King Kheva of the Draconis and Great-Great-Great-Great Grandmother Queen Xera of Draconis, Princess of the Dryads (Both Alive)_

 _Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandmother Queen Xantha of the Dryads (Alive)_

 _Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather Jaymes Evans (Dead) - Great-Great-Great-Great Grandmother Seraphina (Dark Veela) (Dead)_

 _Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather Prince Roosevelt Highstar of Summer/Seelie Fae - Great-Great-Great-Great Grandmother Princess Serena of Winter/Unseelie Fae_

 _Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather King Oberon Highstar of Summer/Seelie and Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandmother Queen Tatiana of Summer/Seelie_

 _Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather King Ash Icestar of Winter/Unseelie Fae and Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandmother Queen Mab of Winter/Unseelie._

 _Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather Tyson Evans (Dead) - Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandmother Queen Serenity Song of the Sirens (Dead)_

 _Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather Robert Potter (Dead) - Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandmother Princess Nani of Nidavellir (Dead)_

 _Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather Lucas Evans (Dead) - Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandmother Kay (Kitsune) (Dead)_

 _Great Grandfather Prince Hrimhari of the Wolf Folk – Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandmother Queen Sarafina of the Furies_

 _Great Grandfather Prince Loki Odinson of Asgard and Jotunheim – Great Grandmother Maria Potter (Dead)_

 _Great-Great Grandfather Prince Arche Desmond of the Vampires – Great-Great Grandmother Lady Leigh of the Vampires_

 _Great-Great Grandfather King Laufrey of Jotunheim (Dead) – Great-Great Grandmother Dowager Queen Farbauti_

 _Adopted Great-Great Grandfather King Allfather Odin Borson – Adopted Great-Great Grandmother Queen Allmother Frigga_

 _Great-Great-Great Grandfather David Potter (Dead) - Great-Great-Great Grandmother Queen Serenity Song of the Sirens (Dead)_

 _XXX_

 _Ultimate Grandfather Lord Zeus, King of the Skys though Godric Gryffindor and Arthur Pendragon_

 _Ultimate Grandfather Lord Thanatos though Ignotus Peverell._

 _Ultimate Grandfather Lord Hades through Peverell line_

 _Ultimate Grandfather Lord Apollo through Rowena Ravenclaw_

 _Ultimate Grandmother Lady Athena through Rowena Ravenclaw_

 _Ultimate Grandmother Lady Hecate through Merlin Emrys_

 _Ultimate Grandfather Lord Hermes through Salazar Slytherin line_

 _Ultimate Grandfather Lord Poseidon, King of the Seas, through Salazar Slytherin_

 _Ultimate Grandfather Lord Hephaestus through the Fleamont line_

 _Ultimate Grandmother Lady Aphrodite through the Romanov Line_

 _Ultimate Grandmother Lady Nemesis through the Romanov Line_

 _Ultimate Grandmother Lady Nyx through the Le Fey Line_

 _Ultimate Grandmother Lady Eris through the Le Fey Line_

Harry was shocked about who he was related too.

"What is a Draconis?" Harry asks

"A Draconis is a Dragon that can turn human. You will have a dragon shape same with a phoenix shape. Your body already has the shape of an High Elf, you will need to find your Jotunheim form and Asgardian form, you have the beauty of a Veela, Star, Fae and Dryad", King Ragnok says

"I will need that test", Harry says

"Before we do the Creature test. I would like to become your blood brother. You will have the protection and strength of the Goblin Nation if we do it", King Ragnok says

Harry thinks of the pros and cons King Ragnok explained he would have a piece of goblin heritage transferred into him. But that didn't matter to him.

"Very well", Harry says

"We cut our palms my Lord", King Ragnok says slicing his hand

Harry slices his hand.

"I King Ragnok Bloodblade the 14th hereby take Lord Harald James Anthony Sirius Remus Apollo Oblan Stark-Northstar-Potter as my blood brother. I will protect my brother and answer his call to arms if need be. So I say so smote it be", King Ragnok says holding Harry's hand

"I Lord Harald James Anthony Sirius Remus Apollo Oblan Stark-Northstar-Potter take King Ragnok Bloodblade the 14th as my brother. I will protect my brothers the Goblins and answer there call to arms if need be. So I say so smote it be", Harry says the was a flash of light

"We are now blood brothers your name is Harald James Anthony Sirius Remus Apollo Oblan Bloodblade-Stark-Northstar-Potter", King Ragnok says

"Thank you Ragnok now my creature inheritance", Harry says, "I would like to know why I have wings"

"Of course. 7 drops of blood", King Ragnok says

Harry cuts his palm and 7 drops go on the parchment and Ragnok chants and Harry could understand him meaning the blood brothers ritual had given him the ability to understand gobbledygook.

King Ragnok sees the list and it was long and interesting.

"You will find this interesting", King Ragnok says handing over the parchment

Harry takes the parchment and was half surprised by what he saw.

 _Harry's Creature Inheritance_

 _High Elf (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Light Veela (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Dark Veela (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Phoenix (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Draconis (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Mermaid (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Star (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Summer Fae (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Winter Fae (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Blood Elf (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Dryad (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Nymph (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Naiad (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Fury (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Kitsune (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Siren (Fathers Side)_

 _Part Dwarf (_ _Nidavllir) (Fathers Side)_

 _Part Jotunheim (Fathers Side)_

 _Part Asgardian (Father Side)_

 _Part Wolf (Fathers Side)_

 _Part Vanaheim (Fathers Side)_

 _Part Vampire (Fathers Side)_

 _Part Goblin (Blood Brothers with King Ragnok Bloodblade the 14th of the Nation and Gringotts England)_

 _Part Angel (Died but came back)_

 _Part Demigod (Fathers and Mothers Side)_

"So I am part angel and that is why I have wings?" Harry asks, "How did I die and come back?"

"Yes. I assume you can retract your wings and take them back out when you need them. I don't know how you came back. But each of these parts of you will have gifts for you. We can do an abilities test now", King Ragnok says

"I would like the test", Harry says

"14 drops of blood then", King Ragnok says handing over the blade

Harry cuts his palm again and drops 14 drops of blood on the parchment this time and King Ragnok again chants and a long list appears.

"Here it is we can teach you how to use your gifts. But you should see what gifts we can train you in", King Ragnok says showing Harry the Parchment

 _ **Abilities Test**_

 _Prince Harald James Anthony Sirius Remus Apollo Oblan Potter-Stark-Northstar-Bloodblade_

 _Immortality (By being a High Elf/Vampire/Phoenix/Fury)_

 _Natural Parseltongue_

 _Natural Parselmagic_

 _Natural Shape-Shifting (Blocked by Horcrux now Unblocked)_

 _Natural Occlumency (Blocked by Horcrux now Unblocked)_

 _Natural Legilimency (Blocked by Horcrux now Unblocked)_

 _Natural Beast Speaking (Blocked by Horcrux now Unblocked)_

 _Natural Elemental (Blocked by Horcrux now Unblocked)_

 _Photographic Memory (Blocked by Horcrux now Unblocked)_

 _IQ: 175: 65 % (Blocked by Horcrux now Unblocked)_

 _Seer/Sight (Blocked by Horcrux now Unblocked)_

 _Aura Seeing_

 _Mind Control_

 _Night Vision_

 _Allure_

 _Battle Magic_

 _Truth Reader (Blocked by Horcrux now Unblocked)_

 _Lie Reader (Blocked by Horcrux now Unblocked)_

 _Analytical Abilities (Blocked by Horcrux now Unblocked)_

 _Technopath (Blocked by Horcrux now Unblocked)_

 _Agility (Blocked by Horcrux now Unblocked)_

 _Metamorphmagus (Blocked by Horcrux now Unblocked)_

 _Telepath (Blocked by Horcrux now Unblocked)_

 _Healing_

 _Empathy_

 _Illusions_

 _Gift of Tongues_

 _Glamour Abilities_

 _Weapon Knowledge_

 _Immunity to Fire_

 _Fire Travel_

 _Mist Control_

 _Teleportation_

 _Charm Speak_

 _Electrokinesis (Ability to Control Thunder and Lightning)_

 _Atmokinesis (Ability to Control the Weather)_

 _Lock Manipulation and Intuition (Sense the internal structure and mechanisms of any lock and instantly identify curses and traps placed on locks)_

 _Audiokinesis (Make sharp ultrasonic whistle like sound that stuns opponents)_

 _Photokinesis (Ability to Control over light)_

 _Pryrokinesis (Ability to Control Fire)_

 _Ferrokinesis (Ability to sense and summon and quantity of precious metals and jewels)_

 _Necromancy (Blocked by Horcrux now Unblocked)_

 _Umbrakinesis (Ability to control Shadows)_

 _Cryokinese (Ability to control Snow, Ice and Cold)_

 _Chlorokinesis (Ability to control flowers and plants)_

 _Hebekinesis (Control over Youth and Rejuvenation)_

 _Dream Manipulation_

 _Fox Fire Manipulation_

"So all of these powers I will have to learn?" Harry asks

"Yes", King Ragnok says, "Also your mates we can give you a list using a special ritual to find them. We normally don't interfere but you are a member of our nation now and we will help you. We will then send out letters to your soulmates with port-keys for them to come here. We have a time chamber and we will have you in that for a year to learn all your powers and parts of yourself. A year inside will be a hour outside"

"Ok lets do this", Harry says

"We need 14 drops of blood and a magic signature on the parchment", King Ragnok says

"I can't use magic", Harry says

"You can now. As your inheritance has kicked in and you are classified as an adult by magic", King Ragnok says

Harry cuts himself again letting 14 drops of blood fall and then sends some magic into the parchment. King Ragnok chants a different chant this time and a long list appears.

"Well this will be interesting", King Ragnok says showing Harry the list

 _ **Soul-Bonds**_

 _Prince Harald James Anthony Sirius Remus Apollo Oblan Potter-Stark-Northstar-Bloodblade_

 _Fred Weasley (Pure-Blood) (Gryffindor)_

 _George Weasley (Pure-Blood) (Gryffindor)_

 _Daphne Greengrass (Pure-Blood) (Slytherin)_

 _Tracey Davis (Pure-Blood) (Slytherin)_

 _Blaise Zabini (Pure-Blood) Slytherin)_

 _Susan Bones (Half-Blood) Hufflepuff)_

 _Megan Jones (Half-Blood) (Hufflepuff)_

 _Su Li (Pure-Blood) (Ravenclaw)_

 _Luna Lovegood (Pure-Blood) (Ravenclaw)_

 _Padma Patil (Pure-Blood) Ravenclaw)_

 _Mandy Brocklehurst (Pure-Blood) (Ravenclaw)_

 _Fay Dunbar (Half-Blood) (Gryffindor)_

 _Katie Bell (Half-Blood) (Gryffindor)_

 _Angelina Johnson (Muggle-Born) (Gryffindor)_

 _Oliver Wood (Pure-Blood) Gryffindor)_

 _Alicia Spinnet (Muggle-Born) (Gryffindor)_

 _Leanne Noble (Muggle-Born) (Hufflepuff)_

 _Lilith Moon (Half-Blood) (Ravenclaw)_

 _Cedric Diggory (Dead: Now)(Hufflepuff)_

 _Isobel MacDonald (Pure-Blood) (Ravenclaw)_

 _Morag MacDonald (Pure-Blood) (Hufflepuff)_

 _Penelope Clearwater (Muggle-Born) (Ravenclaw)_

 _Rodger Davies (Half-Blood) (Ravenclaw)_

 _Eleanor Branstone (Half-Blood) (Hufflepuff)_

 _Imperia Perks (Half-Blood) (Hufflepuff)_

 _Gabrielle Delacour (Pure-Blood: Light Veela) (Beauxbatons)_

 _Fleur Delacour (Pure-Blood: Light Veela) (Beauxbatons)_

 _Zara Stacey (Half-Blood: Light Veela) (Beauxbatons)_

 _Viktor Krum (Durmstrang)_

 _Ismelda Harper (Durmstrang)_

 _Wanda Maximoff_

 _Pietro Maximoff_

 _Mackendra McGonagall (Werewolf) (Half-Blood) (Home Schooled)_

 _Mackenzie McGonagall (Werewolf) (Half-Blood) (Home Schooled)_

 _Mackayla McGonagall (Werewolf) (Half-Blood) (Home Schooled)_

 _Mackenna McGonagall (Werewolf) (Half-Blood) (Home Schooled)_

 _Estelle Prewett (Pure-Blood) (Beauxbatons)_

 _Stella Prewett (Pure-Blood) (Beauxbatons)_

 _Esma Prewett (Pure-Blood) (Beauxbatons)_

 _Kaetia Flitwick (Half-Goblin)_

 _Katirya Flitwick (Half-Goblin)_

 _Katya Flitwick (Half-Goblin)_

 _Kyrath Flitwick (Half-Goblin)_

 _Kayla Flitwick (Half-Goblin)_

 _Cherry Ollivander (Half-Blood)_

 _Ebony Ollivander (Half-Blood)_

 _Ivy Ollivander (Half-Blood)_

 _Freesia Ollivander (Half-Blood)_

 _Acacia_ _Ollivander (Half-Blood)_

 _Sashandra Pomfrey (Half-Blood) (Castillo School for Magic) (Spain)_

 _Lashandra Pomfrey (Half-Blood) (Castillo School for Magic) (Spain)_

 _Pavel Filippov (Pure-Blood)_ _(Koldovstoretz School of Magic) (Russia)_

 _Ryuu Mori (Pure-Blood) (Mahoutokoro School of Magic) (Japan) (Kitsune)_

 _Min Chen (Half-Blood) (Imperial School for Magic China) (Korean) (Kitsune)_

 _Mulan Jin (Muggle-Born) (Imperial School for a Magic China) (China) (Kitsune)_

 _Thiri 'Radiance, Beauty, Splender' Dorji (Half-Blood) (Bhutan)_

 _Thiha 'Lion' Dorji (Half-Blood) (Bhutan)_

 _Ranjit Singh (Pure-Blood) (Indian)_

 _Dorji Sherpa (Half-Blood) (Tibet)_

 _Estra (Earth Nymph)_

 _Astra (Air Nymph)_

 _Vastra (Fire Nymph)_

 _Lastra (Water Nymph)_

 _Elys Ullrdottir (Asgardian)_

 _Delta Heimdallsdottir (Asgardian)_

 _Wisteria Heimdallsdottir (Asgardian)_

 _Europa Tyrdottir (Asgardian)_

 _Nellie Growlhowl (Wolf-Fork)_

 _Rikki Howlallowed (Wolf-Folk)_

 _Nikki Howlallowed (Wolf-Folk)_

 _Solace Nightgrowl (Wolf-Folk)_

 _Aslade (Valkyrie)_

 _Sicily (Valkyrie)_

 _Vasilisa Rhea (Vampire)_

 _Cyradis Bolakdottir (Vanaheim)_

 _Mirage Borakdottir (Vanaheim)_

 _Terra Rhodardottir (Vanaheim)_

 _Blitzen Ralstonson (Jotunheim)_

 _Polgara Eden (High Elf: Alfheim)_

 _Sparhawk (High Elf: Alfheim)_

 _Sephrenia Valley (High Elf: Alfheim)_

 _Teresa Matchfall (High Elf: Alfheim)_

 _Fitz Connolly (Fury)_

 _Liberty Smart (Fury)_

 _Silas (Star)_

 _Elsa (Star)_

 _Dawn Regalspear (Blood Elf)_

 _Dusk Regalspear (Blood Elf)_

 _Iliad (Mermaid: Danish)_

 _Mercy (Mermaid: Atlantis)_

 _Violet (Siren: Swedish)_

 _Orca (Siren: Finland)_

 _Indigo (Siren: Norway)_

 _Jubliee Dixon (Fae)_

 _Juniper (Dryad)_

 _Storia (Dryad)_

 _Rafi (Dryad)_

 _Ryuga Battaglia (Dark Veela) (Italy)_

 _Cesar Arena (Dark Veela) (Italy)_

 _Ryder De Le Cruz (Draconis) (Spain)_

 _Raul Larkin (Vampire) (Romanian)_

 _Una Macka (Vampire) (Lithuania)_

 _Magnolia Treespirit (Summer Fae)_

 _Orchid Treespirt (Summer Fae)_

 _Chrysanthemum Treespirit (Summer Fae)_

 _Princess Meghan Highmoon (Exile Fae Princess)_

 _Princess Trilogy Highmoon (Exile Fae Princess)_

 _Bluebell Wintersedge (Winter Fae)_

 _Watson Wintersedge (Winter Fae)_

 _Endeavor Goldstein (Half-Blood) (Ilvermorny) (USA)_

 _Lincoln Washington (Muggle-Born) (Ilvermorny) (USA)_

 _Roosevelt Clinton (Muggle-Born) (Ilvermorny) (USA)_

 _Kennedy Clinton (Muggle-Born) (Squib) (USA)_

 _Diego Cook (Half-Blood) (Werewolf) (Australia)_

 _Dingo Cook (Half-Blood) (Werewolf) (Australia)_

 _Tiberius Nixon (Part Vampire) (New Zealand)_

 _Kaede Abe (Witch) (Muggle-Born) (Mahoutokoro School of Magic) (Japan)_

 _Letizia Castello (Half-Blood) (Castelobruxo School of Magic) (Brazil)_

 _Letita Castello (Half-Blood)_ _(Castelobruxo School of Magic) (Brazil)_

 _Zuri Iwu (Half-Blood) (Uagadou School of Magic) (Uganda, Africa)_

 _Ziva Karim (Pure-Blood) (Israeli)_

 _Ilyas Karim (Half-Blood) ((Israeli)_

 _Farid_ _Shirazi (Muggle-Born) (Iraq)_

 _Azar_ _Shirazi (Muggle-Born) (Iraq)_

 _Nasrin Shirazi (Muggle-Born) (Iraq)_

 _Oasis Antar (Egyptian) (Half-Blood) (Son of Minister for Magic Egypt)_

 _Elena Dalca (Draconis) (Romanian)_

 _Ingrid Frost (Muggle-Born) (German)_

 _Eugenia Sitko (Muggle-Born) (Poland)_

 _Princess Alienor Caterina of Monaco (Monaco)_

 _Louis Philip Timothy (Son of Princess Royal Anne) (Son of Queen Elizabeth) (1980) (UK)_

 _Princess Victoria Maud Elizabeth (Daughter of Crown Prince Charles) (1983) (UK)_

 _Princess Bajrakitiyabha of Thailand (1978) (Thailand)_

 _Princess Rima bin Nasser Salman of Saudi Arabia (1980) (Saudi Arabia)_

 _Princess Laetitia Wilhelmina Orange-Nassau (Netherlands)_

 _Princess Guinevere Isabelle Jade (Luxembourg)_

 _Perenelle Flamel (1980) (Granddaughter of Nicolas Flamel) (France)_

 _Phoenix Serpentina Scamander (1980) (Great-Great Granddaughter of Newton Scamander) (UK)_

 _Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano (Roman/USA)_

 _Hylla Ramirez-Arellano (Queen of the Amazons) (Roman/USA)_

 _Ziggy Malta (Demigod Daughter of Ceres) (Roman/USA)_

 _Coco Gold (Demigod Daughter of Bacchus) (Roman/USA)_

 _Cyrus Marinos (Demigod Son of Tyche) (Greek)_

 _Octavian Costa (Demigod son of Ares) (Italy)_

 _Belthazar Justice (Demigod son of Circe) (Greek/USA)_

 _Pierce Stacey (Demigod Son of Nike) (Greek/USA)_

 _Clarisse La Rue (Daughter of Ares) (Greek/USA)_

 _Atlanta Wilson (Daughter of Hercules) (Roman/USA)_

 _Rhodes Markingson (Daughter of Enyo) (Greek/USA)_

 _Zoe Nightshade (Hunter of Artemis) (Greek/USA)_

 _Thalia Grace (Hunter of Artemis) (Daughter of Zeus) (Greek/USA)_

 _Julia Feingold (Daughter of Hermes) (Greek/USA)_

 _Artemis (Goddess of the Moon, Hunt, Wilderness, Chastity, Maidenhood, Forests, Hills and Archery_

 _Hestia (Goddess of the Hearth, Home, and Family)_

 _Hecate (Goddess of Magic, Sorcery, Witchcraft, Crossroads, the Mist, Necromancy and Ghosts)_

 _Janus (Roman God of Choices, Doorways, Beginnings and Endings)_

 _Bellona (Roman Goddess of War, Destruction, Devastation)_

 _Athena (Greek Goddess of Wisdom, Strategy, Arts, Crafts, Battle and Reason)_

 _Harmonia (Greek Goddess of Harmony and Concord)_

 _Hemera (Greek Primordial of the Day)_

 _Freyr (Norse Goddess of Peace, Fertility, Rain, Summer, and Sunshine)_

"So I am bisexual", Harry states

"Yes. You are also bond to five goddesses. I have sent out the letters and asked your Great-Great Grandparents to come", King Ragnok says

A portal opens and figures with pointed ears come out. The woman looks around and locks eyes on Harry.

"My Grandson?" she asks

"Are you my Grandmother Pandora?" Harry asks

"Yes my grandson and this is my husband your Grandfather King Oblan and what is your name?" High Queen Pandora asks

"I am Prince Harald James Anthony Sirius Remus Oblan Bloodblade-Stark-Northstar-Potter", Harry says

"We have been looking for you for a while", High King Oblan says

High Queen Pandora hugs Harry and Harry stiffly hugs her back. He was introduced to his cousins and aunts and Step-Grandmothers and Grandfathers.

Neville walks in he had been given test by Prince Kaknok Bloodblade. He had been shocked to know Harry was his cousin in blood.

"Hi Neville. Cousins huh?" Harry asks

"Yeah. I didn't know still now. And we are High Elves", Neville says

"My Grandson Neville", High Queen Pandora says hugging Neville

There were introductions by the others to Harry and Neville.

"These are your guards Harald. Sir Asriel Head of your High Elf Guard, Sir Abriel, Sir Indel, Lady Julia, Lady Sulla they are High Elves and Lady Ellesmera Head of your Valkyrie Guard, Lady Symphony, Lady Melody, and Lady Harmony", High King Oblan says introducing his guard, "Neville your guards are Sir Riley, Sir Sverre, Sir Damien and Lady Emma of Alfheim and Lady Rafa of the Valkyrie"

"How will they go at Hogwarts?" Harry asks

"They will remain invisible unless you want everyone to know", High King Orblan replies

"I have my own guards to give", King Ragnok says pressing a button and 4 goblins walk in, "This is Head of your Goblin guards Hagnok, then Izzage, Raganok, and Hanak. Men this is your charge my blood brother Prince Harald…"

Harry shakes their hands. Many of Harry's mates and Neville's mates arrive and they know immediately they were mates. The mates from other worlds arrive seconds after the others and they are introduced.

The vampires come next with King Dracula coming in first followed by his wife Queen Martha they were Harry's Grandparents. They were overjoyed to find him. King Dracula gave Harry three guards.

The Veela Greek Queen Alexandra comes in next, she had platinum blonde hair and blue/silver eyes, and greets her Grandsons happily and gives Harry three female guards and Neville three guards.

His Grandmother Celosia who was a phoenix came in and hugged Harry and promised to teach him how to turn into his phoenix form.

Next to come were his Grandparents Prince Manduke of the Summer/Seelie court he had black hair and turquoise eyes. And his wife the star Yvaine who had white hair and gold eyes and she promised to teach him how to use his star powers.

Next come King Oberon and Queen Tatiana who hug Harry and say his is still apart of their family even if it is 5 generations for them. They same was said by King Ash and Queen Mab of Winter.

Next came King Kheva who was the Draconis and Harry's Grandfather and Princess Xera of the Dryads with his Grandmother their daughter Xaeva.

Next came Prince Hrimhari of the Wolf People and his wife Vanaheim Princess Celeste they promised to teach him everything they could.

A Dark Veela comes in next names Sera who had black hair and blue/black eyes. She agreed to teach him his Dark Veela gifts with Queen Alexandra. Sera was a many times removed cousin of Harry's.

Next was the Queen of Sirens Olivia who was a distant relative.

Next was King Etan and Queen Ellias of the Blood Elves her where his many times Grandparents.

Next came King Eitri and Queen Eartha of Nidavellir distant relatives.

Next came his several times Grandmother Queen Sarafina of the Furies and bought Harry's mate Liberty with her. And protected Nicola with her.

Finally the 1 god and six goddesses and a few demigods of Harry's arrive Artemis didn't look happy to be here but she was.

Artemis had auburn hair and had silver eyes like the moon.

Bellona (Roman Goddess) looked happy to be here. She had black hair and turquoise eyes.

Athena smiled a tight smile at Harry. Athena had brown hair and grey eyes. She really was very beautiful.

Janus (Roman God) also smiled at Harry. He had black hair and blue eyes.

Harmonia smiled at her soulmate making Harry feel at ease.

Hemera also smiled happily at her mate.

Freyr smiled comforting at Harry she knew that it would take time to build up trust with him.

Hestia smiled happily at Harry clearly glad to be here. Hestia had brown/black hair and gold eyes like the flame eyes.

Hecate also smiled at Harry she was obviously happy with what was going on. Hecate had green eyes and black hair.

Harry bowed to them showing respect. Artemis appreciated that.

"Now that everyone is here but the Asgardians and Jotunheim as there is not peace within those realms yet I didn't include them in my summoning. You are all here to be with and teach Prince Harald and Prince Neville there powers and they are to get to know you and their mates", King Ragnok says

"Harry really is ours. Told your Gred", Fred says smugly

"Yeh, Yeh. Ginny is going to be so mad you have found all your mates Harry", George says

"Why?" Harry asks

"She has a hug crush on you. That is probably to do with the boy-who-lived stories Mum kept telling her", Fred replies

"Well I could take her…", Harry starts feeling bad

"No Harry. She has to learn the real you. Like we do", George says

"And Ron and Hermione don't know either your true self. But we do", Fred says

"What does that mean?" Daphne Greengrass asks

"Harry tell them", George says

"I cut myself. I have serve depression and abandonment issues…", Harry explains some of his story

Everyone looks at him with pity including Artemis.

"We will watch you. If you cut you come to us to get healed", High Queen Pandora says

"Ok. I can live with that", Harry says

"The time chamber is ready", King Ragnok says

"Lets get you trained in the Art of your powers", High King Oblan says

They all follow King Ragnok to a room the was large with an hourglass on the wall. They had all there trunks with them.

"I will be with you here. They will shut the door and that will be the start of the 2 years of teaching", King Ragnok says, "Everyone ready?"

Everyone nods.

"Shut the doors and let us begin!" King Ragnok says

The doors were shut and a shimmer appears on them.

"Lets begin your training my blood brother", King Ragnok says to Harry

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? please review:)**

 **We are jumping to 1995 in Chapter 1. About 2 years after this.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Tony and the other Avengers were sitting at SHIELD waiting to be briefed by Fury about some urgent assignment. Tony had a bad feeling about this. Loki was next to him they were seeing each other he was also seeing Pepper they were in a three way relationship. They had found out Loki had been controlled to take over earth. Now he was helping the Avengers with his brother Thor.

That is when Fury walks in with another dark skinned man in robes. In robes!

"Listen up you all have an important mission this is a long term mission. It is protection and helping defeat a Dark Lord", Fury says

"Dark Lord?" Bruce asks

"Yes. Do any of you believe in magic?" Fury asks

Tony sees memories flash in his mind about Lily saying magic.

"Yes. Why?" Natasha asks

"How do you know Agent Romanoff?" Fury asks

"My adopted sister was a witch. She was killed with her husband and son in the 80's", Natasha replies

"Magic is real?" Steve asks

"Very. This is my half-brother Kingsley Shacklebolt. He is a wizard while I am a squib", Fury says

"Hello everyone", Kingsley says

"Can you really do magic?" Steve asks

Tony sees Loki roll his eyes. And Kingsley pull out his wand and transforms the table into a pig and back. There were gasps from the people who did know about magic.

"It is not like his?" Clint asks looking at Loki

"There are different types of magic. But there is light and dark magic in my world and the Dark is rising", Kingsley says, "Agent Romanoff have you heard of the Dark Wizard named Voldemort?"

"Yes he killed my adopted sister and her family", Natasha says

"Well he has risen again this past month. Albus Dumbledore is trying to gather people to help in the Order of the Phoenix. I suggested you all after talking with my brother he has agreed to send you with me to help protect a boy that is important to get rid of Voldemort", Kingsley says

"A boy? A boy shouldn't be fighting a war", Steve says

"We wish it was different. He is not fighting yet and has no clue about what the Order of the Phoenix is. But the boy knows Voldemort is back because he witnesses his resurrection and watched a class mate die. You won't be asked to train the boy. Professor Dumbledore wants the boy to have some sort of peace. That is where we come in. You will be given rooms at Hogwarts and you can teach whatever you want Professor Dumbledore is willing to add you courses to the school. The school needs protection. And you are it. What do you say?" Kingsley asks

"Who is this boy?" Tony asks

"Can't say. But are you willing to come to Headquarters and you can have to the end of summer trial to see if you get along with the people you will be working with and some kids who are friends with the boy", Kingsley says

Steve looks at everyone and they nod.

"Very well we will go", Steve says

"I will take you to the place of Headquarters in 2 days. I am needed to more the boy now. But I will be back. You all better pack", Kingsley says

"I will have to get my suit to work with all that magic. Locks what to help?" Tony asks

"Fine", Loki says

* * *

 _2 days later…12 Grimmauld Place_

* * *

Harry really didn't what to be here they all hadn't contacted him over the Summer after he saw one of his soulmates die. Fred and George were trying to help Harry but they could tell he had been cutting and where helping him heal. They were ones that kept in contact with him through enchanted mirrors that linked to all of Harry's mates and family by just saying their name. They were the only ones to talk to Harry and help him with his grief out from Cedric.

Cedric had been really helpful in the Tournament as they were soulmates they had helped each other out. In the Lake task Harry wanted to get Gabrielle as she was his mate but he had to get the pigheaded Ron but he managed to get Gabrielle too. Which was such a relief.

Then the whole Third Task happened and he lost one of his soulmates. The others where all very comforting.

But it was Summer and he was at the Dursley's he knew he was being watched thanks to his mates Fred and George. But he still had cut himself. Fred and George had been apparating to his room and healing his wounds so they were only tiny scars now. Harry couldn't really die he was immortal from all his creatures inheritances.

He wasn't going to be Ron or Hermione's friend after this because they hadn't contacted him and offered their support after seeing to them a classmate die. And Cedric was his mate.

Harry wanted to fly away with his wings but that would just get himself noticed. Now he had just saved his 'cousin' from the Dementors and the Vernon had beaten him. But Harry healed fast. He know was at 12 Grimmauld place which he could smell the dark magic and his Angel, Star, Dryad, Nymph, Naiad, Summer Fae and Phoenix sides didn't like. His Dark Veela, Vampire, Blood Elf and Winter Fae did like it

"Your up in Ron's room Harry dear", Molly Weasley says

"No. I will share with Fred and George if they want me too", Harry says looking at his soulmates the twins

Molly was shocked Harry didn't want to share a room with Ron. And he preferred the twins what was going on?

"He can bunk with us. We don't mind", the twins say

"Come on mate", Ron says

"Why didn't you contact me?" Harry asks already knowing but wanted them to admit it

"Dumbledore", Hermione says

"We told Dumbledore we wanted to tell you what was going on", Ron says, "We did mate"

Harry could tell it was a lie but let him continue.

"But he's really busy now, we've only seen him twice since we came here and he didn't have much time, he just made us swear not to tell you important stuff when we wrote, he said owls might be intercepted", Ron says

"He could still have kept me informed if he'd wanted to", Harry says, "You've not telling me he doesn't know ways to send messages?" Harry asks

Ron and Hermione just look at each other. Not used to seeing this side of Harry.

"Fred, George will you show me to your room?" Harry asks deciding to ignore Ron and Hermione

"Sure, come with us", the twins say dragging Harry up the dark stairs to their room

They get in and Fred locks the door and places a privacy ward over the room.

"Harry how are you going?" George asks nuzzling Harry  
"It has been long and hard. I couldn't help cut myself", Harry mutters, "And Vernon beat me today"

Fred grabs the healing cream and puts it on the wounds Harry had after Harry took off his shirt. And his wings appear. All of Harry's mates thought they were so beautiful.

Harry holds tight to George as Fred does this. The twins knew Harry was very sensitive, so they talked to him through it all and distracted him. They even got Harry's mirror and he talked to his mates. They had all calmed him down in the end. All of them were furious at Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger had done.  
"Apparently some knew people for the Order will be coming tomorrow. We don't know who", Fred says wrapping his arms around Harry as everyone listen weather on the mirror or next to Harry

"How did you do that?" Mackendra McGonagall asks  
"We have made prank products and we have made extendable ears and we can hear what is going on in their meetings. We are working on a Spy Ball sister protect to the extendable", George replies

"So who are these people? Will they protect our Harry?" Su Li asks

"The one that is their boss is Kingsley's brother. So we can say they will be here to help", Fred says

"Is Kingsley the dark skinned man I met tonight?" Harry asks

"Yes. Apparently these guys are good", George says

"Looking forward to Quidditch this year my mate?" Oliver Wood asks

"Kind off", Harry replies

"Why kind off?" Viktor Krum asks

"I have a feeling this year is going to be bad", Harry replies

"Angelina will help you", Alicia Spinnet says

"My Papa said he would house you here in France since you are mated to both Gabrielle and me", Fleur Delacour says

"I don't know what to do", Harry admits

"So where are you?" Katie Bell asks

"It is under the Fidelius Charm. But is Sirius Black's place", Harry says knowing that much

"Dumbledore needs to demand a trial for Sirius. As it was in your parents WILL he wasn't the Secret Keeper and memories or truth serum will solve anyone's doubts about Pettigrew", Susan Bones says

"You know Dumbledore is a manipulated bastard", Harry growls

"We know honey", Kaetia Flitwick says

"We have to do something about Dumbledore soon it will come out about your creature inheritance and that your emancipated. How did the Ministry track the magic you did since you don't have the trace?" Padma Patil asks

"We need to find out. Our love is in trouble", Polgara the High Elf says

"Could there still be a trace on your wand?" Wanda Maximoff asks

"No. Wands don't have the trace it is in your body", Cherry Ollivander replies

"There is a small one on the wand however but it would still disappear when your off age or emancipated", Ebony Ollivander adds

"Are you alright now our love?" Lady Artemis asks

Artemis had gotten used to the idea of having a husband. And she loved him dearly. And was worried about his depression. And that he kept cutting himself.

"Have you cut yourself much?" Lady Hestia asks

"I have. I can't stop seeing Cedric's death", Harry says with a tear

"He is happy in Elysium but he misses you. Lord Hades says", Lady Hecate replies

"I miss him too. I am happy he is in Elysium. He deserves that. Tell Dad that I thank him for telling me", Harry says

"We will", Lady Hecate says

"Remember Harry we are still are always yours", Lady Athena says

"I know. I love you all", Harry says, "But do you? I am badly damaged"

"We will always love you", Zoe Nightshade says

There where a course of agreements from all the ladies and men.

"Thanks I needed to hear that", Harry says

"Do I need to come over and beat anyone up yet?" Clarisse La Rue asks

"Not yet. But maybe soon. Ronald and Hermione are going to be annoying because I am sharing a room with the twins and not Ronald", Harry informs them

"What should they expect for not contacting you?" Thalia Grace says

"Exactly", Harry says feeling much better now

"This is a start of beginnings and endings love", Lord Janus says

"Thanks. I will let you go as dinner will be served soon", Harry says

"Talk to you later", they all say, "We love you"

"Love you too", Harry says as the mirror goes blank

"Do you feel better now Harry?" George asks

"A bit. So what are you doing about your joke shop?" Harry asks

"Lets show you what we have", Fred grins

They show Harry all their protects them had some up with when there was a knock on the door.

"Dinner is ready. Come out", Molly says

"Be there soon Mother", George says

Harry changes his clothes and retracts his wings.

"Ready to face everyone Harry?" Fred asks

"As I ever will be", Harry says

They head done with Harry between Fred and George.

"Harry Potter", Sirius asks opening his arms

"Sirius", Harry says not moving from his place next to Fred and George, "I would like to eat now"

They move past Sirius and the twins lead him to the kitchen. Sirius was hurt why was his godson ignoring him? He moved to follow them and Harry was seated between Fred and George.

"Harry why don't you sit with us?" Hermione asks

Harry ignores and her and starts pecking at his food. Fred and George whisper remaindered him to eat after all his creature inheritances he needs to eat more.

"So Harry how do you like this house?" Sirius asks

Harry ignores him.

"Harry I think you should sleep in Ron's room. He has more space", Sirius says

"I WANT to stay with the twins. You can't make me stay there. Why do any off you care anyway? Didn't write this summer did you Sirius? Remus?" Harry asks

"That was too dangerous Harry", Remus says

"Do the Muggle post then or call. I doubt Death Eaters would track those ways", Harry growls, "You didn't care I was at the Dursley's"

"Someone was always watching the house. You were perfectly safe", Molly says

"Any of you were attacked by Dementors?" Harry asks, "And I am never safe at the Dursley's"

"Harry I wanted to contact you…", Sirius starts

"But you never did. You know I don't want to be at the Dursley's", Harry says

"It was the safest place Pup", Sirius says

"So is this place according to the charms around it", Harry retorts

"Have you done your homework Harry?" Hermione asks thinking it was a safer topic

"No I haven't", Harry says

"Well you should have by now. You need to get your homework done first before you can have fun", Hermione says

Harry slams his first on the table not enough to break it.

"This is one of the reasons we aren't friends anymore Granger you and Ron too. I will tell you now I don't want to be here. I would rather be somewhere else", Harry says thinking of Alfheim

"No where is safe except Hogwarts, here and your Aunts. Forgive them Harry", Remus says

"No. I am done with putting up with all this crap", Harry says storming out of the room

"You all sure leave Harry alone…"

""He as been pushed too far by all of you..", the twins say

They get up and go to their room and see Harry had cut himself again. Fred locks and wards the room and they heal Harry and they had some food with them. They gently forced Harry to eat.

"Go to bed Harry we will be here", Fred says

Harry transforms into his Kitsune form a fox and curls up on the bed. Fred and George watch over him as he slept and had nightmares. Both Fred and George smoothed his nightmares till they too feel asleep.

They wake up in the morning and Harry transformed back into his human form and went down for breakfast with the twins and refused to speak to anyone but the twins.

"We have new Order Members that are joining us here. They will be here from dinner to term", Remus says

Harry doesn't say anything. And Remus sighs both he and Sirius were trying to get Harry to talk with no result. The twins answered the questions.

"Harry has your scar been burning?" Hermione asks

"It is none of your business Granger leave me alone", Harry says

After breakfast Harry talked to his mates on the mirror again and they helped him so he didn't cut himself this time. By dinner Harry was simmering in rage and depression. This house was like the Dursley's he was a prisoner in it. He wanted to stretch his wings and fly. But he couldn't do it with everyone watching.

Harry once again sat between Fred and George and the new Order members were about to arrive. He had a bad feeling about this and he show listen to his feelings because he was a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw and Apollo. And Apollo was his father.

"Come in and eat", Molly says from the passageway

Harry was about to start eating when men entered with two women. One person Harry recognised from the group was one of his fathers Tony Stark the one who abandoned him.

Tony and Harry's locked eyes and Tony knew this was the son he left behind for his own good.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Harry asks his magical creatures beginning to stir

"They are here for your protection. Do you know them?" Sirius asks

"Once knew one of them I thought I did. If _he_ stays I WILL leave", Harry says and runs out

"GET BACK HERE HARRY! This is rude of you", Molly shouts but Harry doesn't come back

"Who are you?" Fred and George ask

"Tony Stark", Tony says

Fred growls and George holds him back. They knew the story of Tony Stark.

"Harry will be needing us now", George whispers to his twin

"We are going upstairs to Harry", Fred says pushing passed the Avengers with George

"FRED! GEORGE! Come back here!" Molly says ashamed by her children's acts

"I am sorry Harry is not normally like that", Remus says to the Avengers

"It is ok. He seems to have a problem with Stark", Steve says

"It is nothing. I met him many years ago and haven't seen him since", Tony says masking the truth

"Come eat. I will get Fred, George and Harry to apologies after we eat", Molly says

Natasha had looked at the boy they were meant to protect and could tell something was wrong. The boy was hurting over something. Stark was somehow involved. And those twins seemed to have hovered over him. It would take a lot of time to train Harry it different physical combat. But she didn't know that Harry already knew how.

Clint was feeling the same as Nat. He could see something was bothering Harry. But he couldn't tell what and Stark was in the little of it. What had he done to get a reaction like that out of Harry?

Loki had been studying Harry's aura and it was strange it liked he had multiple layers of something. Loki could also tell Harry wasn't completely human. But he could place it. And he felt a bond with the young mage. He was going to find out what Harry's aura meant and what his bond to Harry actually was.

Tony was pale at seeing his son. And how he realised they were there to protect him. But it seemed Harry didn't want _his_ help. Well Tony had to admit he did abandon Harry after he promised to come back but he could never find himself going back and getting how. What kind off father could he be? He was the Merchant of Death after all…

* * *

 _Upstairs_

* * *

Fred and George rush to their room and find Harry had slit both of his wrists now. George fixes the cuts and bandages them, and Fred gives Harry a blood replenisher and then cleans up the blood.

"I need to leave", Harry says

"We will go with you. Let us pack and you call for a lift to Alfheim from your family", Fred says

Harry nods and pulls out his mirror to talk to his Great-Great Grandfather. Fred and George were waving their wands and everything began to pack into their trunk. Harry's things that were out were only a few and flow into Harry's trunk.

"Grandsire said he will have someone here to pick us up outside I gave him the basics to what was needed for a portal", Harry says

"Leave a note Harry", Fred says

Harry writes the note to it said basically he was leaving and would return to Hogwarts on September 1st.

"Done", Harry says

"Then lets go. Invisibility spells to sneak out", Fred says

They make themselves invisible and sneak downstairs they hear laughing from the kitchen and they ignored it. They slipped out the door of Grimmauld Place without anyone the wisher. A portal opens for them and they make their way through it and into the land of the Light Elves. Alfheim…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

 **Chapter .2.**

* * *

Harry goes through the portal and was in Alfheim and he smelt the fresh air of the planet of Alfheim blows around him even though he was inside. He knew most of the windows where open normally. He relaxed a bit knowing he was nowhere near those who had hurt him. Especially Tony Stark. He had a portal in the palace.

"Ready to go find your Grandfather and Grandmother?" Fred asks Harry

"Yes. I need them", Harry says softly

"Lets get them then. Where would we find them?" George asks

"Throne room at this time of day", Harry replies

"Lead the way", Fred says gently

Harry does and leads them through the halls as people who recognised him bowed to him. Harry, Fred and George approach the double doors with guards on them.

"I need to speak to the High King and High Queen so do two of my mates Fredrick Fabien Weasley and George Gideon Weasley", Harry says

"Of course your Highness", one of the guard says

The other opens the doors saying, "Presenting his Highness Prince Harald James Anthony Sirius Remus Apollo Oblan Potter-Stark-Northstar! And two of his mates Lord Fredrick Fabian Weasley and Lord George Gideon Weasley!"

Harry walks in with the twins and Harry sees his Grandparents on their thrones plus his Grandfathers other mates.

"My grandson why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be on Midgard with these two?" High King Oblan asks

"I had a problem Grandfather. Can we talk in private?" Harry asks

"Of course. Court is dismissed for the day", High King Oblan announces knowing that his Grandson was distressed

High King Oblan and High Queen Pandora get off their thrones with the others and High Queen Pandora puts her arms around Harry and kinds him towards the private apartments. High Queen Pandora helps him down and Harry's Great Aunt Princess Tasha handed him a drink. Harry shakenly drinks it. Knowing it was a mild calming drought in it.

"What happened my beloved Grandson?" High King Oblan asks

"HE arrived", Harry says

"Who?" his Great Uncle Silk asks

"The Avengers came which means one of his fathers Tony Stark", Fred says with his hands on Harry rubbing his arm

There was gasps from everyone. And angry growls from all the men. They all didn't like him after leaving Harry in the hands of those monsters.

"It will be alright Sweetheart. What else happened?" High Queen Pandora asks

"They were all where keeping things from me. Dumbledore told everyone not to write to me. But Fred and George kept in contact with all of my mates. But they still didn't and I felt alone after I saw Cedric one of my mates die", Harry says hoarsely

"Have you cut yourself?" his Great Aunt Princess Velvet asks

"Yes. I am sorry", Harry cries

High Queen Pandora pulls him into her arms and rocks him.

"Shh we know it is hard. You have been doing it since you where 7", she says kissing his head

Everyone says the same thing.

"Loki was also there. But didn't know Harry was related to him", George says as Fred strokes Harry's arm

"We will deal with that later. Anything else?" High King Oblan asks

"They are going to protect me at Hogwarts. I don't want to be anywhere near him", Harry says

"We will have some guards with you then I think. They will keep those who want to harm you away. Harry we can call your mates here to spend time with you if you like?" High King Oblan asks

"Yes please", Harry whimpers

"I will start contacting them", High King Oblan says, "Just gets some rest"

"Can't I will have nightmares", Harry whispers, "Always have nightmares"

"We will give you a sleeping drought. But know that nobody can hurt you here", his step-Grandmother Queen Isadora says softly

"Hard to remember. With everything that has happened", Harry replies

Princess Larana comes over with a potion.

"Take this. It is a sleeping draught", his Great Aunt Larana says

"Thank you Aunt Larana", Harry says drinking the potion

"Your welcome nephew we are a family and we will always be here for you", Princess Larana says softly

"Lets get you to bed before you fall asleep", High Queen Pandora says

George and Fred help Harry up and High Queen Pandora leads them to Harry's room. It was decorated so it looked like the World Tree and had the various cosmos of the universe on the walls. The bed was big. It was a canopy bed with gold and turquoise bedding on it. The room itself was also very big and had a luxury bathroom attached to it.

Fred and George put Harry on the bed and High Queen Pandora wraps him in the blankets.

"You are safe now my Grandson. I love you", High Queen Pandora says to the drowsy Harry

"I love you to Grandmother", Harry says closing his eyes, "Fred, George stay?"

"We will", the twins says

"Goodnight boys", High Queen Pandora says, "Harry your other mates will start coming tomorrow"

"Thank you", Harry whispers falling asleep

"These are our belongings", Fred says pulling out the shrunken trunks

"I will resize them. Just look after my Grandson", High Queen Pandora says

Fred and George climb on top of the blankets and Harry curls into them.

"Look after him boys", High Queen Pandora says

"We will", Fred and George say together

High Queen Pandora smiles softly at seeing how much them love him. Her grandson was always getting the rough fate of the Norms. She hoped his mates and them could help him before he returned to Midgard and to being with one of his Fathers and Grandfathers. Or else her Husband would step in and get revenge on those her hurt their Grandson. So would the others that where related too Harry who she was sure her husband was going to contact too…

* * *

 _Midgard…_

* * *

The Avengers and the Order where all talking about what they were going to do at Hogwarts. They had sent the children upstairs to find Harry, Fred and George. After they heard funny stories about each of the Avengers trying to lighten the mood which they did.

"Why won't you train the kid?" Tony asks

"He is too young Tony!" Steve says sternly

"But everyth…", Tony starts

But the door was burst open and Hermione and Ron come through.

"RONALD!" Molly yells

"It is Fred, George and Harry, Mum they are not in their room and all there stuff is missing", Ron says

Everyone goes white and they all quickly head upstairs and Sirius barges into the room and sure enough everything personal to Harry, Fred and George was gone but there was a small sheet of parchment on the bed. Sirius quickly snatches it up.

 _Everyone if you found this Fred, George and I have managed to escape._

 _We are leaving till September 1_ _st_ _. Don't bother trying to find us as it would be impossible and a waste of your_ _valuable_ _time._

 _We will be back on September 1_ _st_ _or the day before. So leave us and especially me alone._

 _Have a nice remaining Summer_

 _From_

 _Harry Potter_

There was gasps as they realised Harry had affectedly run away. And he would be in danger from Voldemort! He couldn't defend himself.  
"We must find them!" Sirius says, "Voldemort will get to Harry"

"I will kill those boys!", Molly says

"We need to find them", Remus says, "I will floo the Headmaster"

"Is there any favourite places they would go?" Natasha asks

"I will check the Burrow", Arthur says

"I will check the rest of the house but I will need help", Sirius says

"We will help", Hermione says with Ron and Ginny nodding

"I will go back to Harry's relatives to see if he went back there", Kingsley says

"I will take to the skies around here with Thor maybe we will be able to spot them", Tony says hurrying down and calling his suit

When he was out the door his suit forms around him and he thrusts himself into the air.

"JARVIS try and locate any heat and energy signatures in the area", Tony says

' _Sir I am not picking up anything', JARVIS says_

Tony didn't know what to do but he was blaming himself for this happening. He should have talked to Harry. And he wondered besides from him why would he run away?...

* * *

 **Author's Note: what do you think? Please review:)**

 **Have a Happy New Year also a Safe, Happy and Better one:)**


End file.
